Why didn't I learn the first time?
by Emmett-Cullen-Lova-01
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Dare- Supposed to be funny. What happens when you mix the cullens in for a second truth or dare game? ABSOLUTE chaos. DONT have to read first one to understand, but it's funnier if you do. Enjoy.
1. Emmett and kitty walking

**I know i gave the An Interesting Game Night Away... but, this is going to be my actual sequel. That one will be different(because the other person is doing it)... so i'm gonna do another truth or dare one. :)**

**Ok, so I know I gave my game night story away, but that didn't mean I was gonna stop with the truth or dares.**

**This is kind of a sequel because it goes off the one before. You don't have to read it, but you would understand everything better if you did end up reading the other one.**

**Anyways, here's the new story… I didn't like this chapter as much and it was really short, but oh well.**

**This dare is rated about PG 13 for some mild references. If you don't want to see it, then don't read. I'm not putting it M because I don't think it's that bad… But if anyone thinks I should, then I will.**

**Ok, this dare goes out to my awesome SCKATHERS. Who will be probably helping me with a lot of dares. This one goes out to ****Courtney****, who thought of the dare. If you don't know what SCKATHERS are, google us. **

**If you have any dare requests, PM them to me. I will put your name in my AN for credit. :)**

**Please Review.**

**Enjoy!**

It was a few weeks after the first Truth or Dare incident. I promised I wouldn't ever play Truth or Dare again. I told the whole family that I would never do it again. I was so embarrassed last time it pains me to think about what happened that night. The night my secrets were revealed and also the best night of my life, for Edward and me.

I laid in bed thinking about that night. The whipped cream incident, I wish he would do it again. I was laying there when Alice came barging in.

"Bella, get dressed and ready. It's family fun night again." Oh great, I thought to myself. Last family fun night it turned into a disaster.

"Trust me on this one Bella. It's going to be fun for you." Rose said evilly. I didn't like the sound of that.

I got dressed and my hair up in a pony tail. I didn't feel like doing anything with it, but I needed to at least put it up. After I was done I went downstairs to get ready for the 'oh so fun' night I was about to experience.

"Are you ready for a fun night?" Emmett caught me and gave me one of his famous bear hugs. Like always, he squeezed me so hard I couldn't breathe.

"Emmett, my breathing back please..." I said and he realized it meant I needed to breath. Oops he murmured and left me. I went to find Edward since I hadn't seen him in a few. I saw him arguing with Alice.

"No Alice, I will not take part in this and I know Bella won't either." He kept saying. Take part in what?

"Yes you will and you will enjoy it. Now go out and act like you are happy." Alice said demanding. Dang when she is demanding, it's actually really scary.

I was still wondering what she was talking about, but I let it slide. I went out and found Edward.

"Hey," I said happily.

"Hey Bella, Alice got you?" He said and I nodded. We had a conversation about nothing, and then I went to stare into his eyes. Big mistake because I got dazzled and couldn't even think of what my name is.

"Ok are you guys ready for family fun game night again?" I sighed and said no. Alice just ignored it and went on being her happy self. She called the rest of the couples downstairs including Esme and Carlisle. I didn't see why they needed to be here, but oh well.

"Guys we are going to play Truth or Dare again. And before you guys complain, it's going to be fun. Trust me." After she stopped talking, came the complaints.

"Woohoo another round of Truth or Dare." Emmett said happy. Of course Emmett would be happy.

"Why must you make us suffer again?" I asked really not wanting to play it again.

"Because this time, it has to be out of the house dares. It has to be around a crowd of people or somewhere like that. For truth it has to be personal, it can't be stupid truth questions, which we have a lot of good ones so don't worry." Alice said excited. Uh-oh I'm in for another long night again.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I could back out?" Edward whispered to me.

"No it's ok, I think I can handle it. I will be a Cullen soon enough anyways." He nodded and Alice then picked someone to ask a truth or dare to someone. That person was Jasper.

"Truth or Dare… Emmett." Jasper said and I saw Emmett's face get happy.

"Dare of course Jasper. You knew that."

"Yes perfect Emmett. I dare you to go up to an older lady and ask her if you can walk her kitty. Then you have to tell her what walking her kitty means and she can't faint or you have to go up to another person and do it." Jasper said evilly. What. The. Hell?

"Ok what does walking the kitty mean?" Emmett asked and Edward busted out laughing.

"Good one Jasper," Edward said.

"Thanks… and basically walking your kitty means masturbating for a lady." Jasper said laughing which caused us to start laughing. I was clutching my sides laughing so hard. Oh this will be fun.

"Fine let's get it over with." Emmett said as we all got up and walked out of the house. After a little bit of walking, we found a park. Jasper looked around and saw a lady standing there. He pointed to her. She was in her higher 50's. It looked like she had her grand child with her.

We watched as Emmett walked up to her and said, "Excuse me miss?"

"Yes young man?" She said innocently. I was already laughing.

"Can I walk your kitty for you?" Emmett said casually acting like he was actually asking her.

"Excuse me, what?" She asked looking creeped out.

"You know, like walk your kitty." He said and she gasped. I guess she did know what he was talking about.

"You mean…" He nodded and she started hitting him with her purse.

"Eww perv," She said hitting him over and over with her purse. We were laughing so hard that I fell on the ground by now. He just turned around laughing and walked away.

"Well she didn't faint. So I guess it's good." He said laughing along with us. Poor lady. She gathered her grandsons and left.

We laughed all the way home. As we got home, he was thinking of someone to truth or dare.

"Who do you want to pick?" Alice said when we sat down.

"Truth or dare, Carlisle…" Emmett said with an evil smirk. Carlisle looked scared. After last time with him going to work in Esme's clothes, who wouldn't be scared of their kids?

"Dare," He said scared, but he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't choose dare.

"I dare you to…"

**Oooh another cliffy. I'm going to keep these cliffy's up cause I like them. Muahahaha, lol. **

**Anyways, once again the actual sequel I'm doing. I'm looking for dares so if anyone has one, PM me them please. It will make me happy and I will update sooner.**

**I really didn't like this chapter, but oh well… I'm tired and wanted to get it over with.**

**Please R&R. (I'll update faster.)**

**SL to my SCKATHERS reading this. Google us if you don't know what it is. **

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	2. Authors note: not a chapter!

**Ok I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a week or so(I'm hoping to update ALL of them this week)… I just have a quick Authors Note.**

**This is going to be posted on my in-progress stories(the ones I'm updating still)**

**Because I have so many awesome reviewers and everyone seems to love my stories, I have a reward to you, my reviewers and followers.**

**First of all, I never thought I'd get this many reviews/compliments and feedback from my stories, because I don't think I'm that good.**

**So thank you to all the reviewers.**

**What I'm going to do is post 3 stories each time I update a story. (you'll have to keep up with my stories if you want all the stories) It can be yours or someone else's that you like.**

**So if anyone wants me to post their story, message me or review and tell me. I won't guarantee it will be soon(depending on how many I get) and I don't know if it'll be on this exact story, but I'll message you and tell you when I update so you know which story it is posted in.**

**This is mainly for my notes, Only Time Will Tell, and Why didn't I learn the first time. I don't know if I'll add it to the rest of my stories, it depends. **

**I may start another Christmas story or keep going with that one, so look for that. I'm not sure… it depends on school schedule. **

**Anyways, let me know if you want me to post your story.**

**Because I said I'd post it for a few dear friends already, this will be a repeat of stories from Only Time Will Tell's AN. Usually it wont be a repeat of stories, but it's late and I don't have any other ones. So here you go:**

**Ok so what I'm going to do is post a little about the stories(like summaries or something) and then the link.**

The Spirit Vampire- This is Twilight with a twist. When Bella moves to Forks, everything changes. She meets Ally who seems like a regular girl. Edward and Bella start going out (like in Twilight) while Ally lives with a secret that connects to Edward in some way. What is this secret? Read to find out.

www . fanfiction .net/s/4493394/1/The_Spirit_Vampire

This is it- Splits off in NM: Jacob didn't make her guess the truth about him. What will happen when an unexpected visitor shows up at her house one day? Read to find out.

www . fanfiction .net/s/4478921/2/This_Is_It

Smolder Me- Edward saves Bella from a burning building in London when a party goes astray, and they fall in love. Find out what happens.

www. fanfiction .net/s/4632964/1/Smolder_Me

**Ok because i'm having a hard time posting them... what you have to do is copy the link and paste it into your browser, then delete the spaces in between www . fanfiction .net....If you cant get that to work, then PM me.**

**Also, one last thing… if you'd like, type out a little about your story(or the one you want posted), so I know… or I'll figure it out myself. I wont necessarily use your summaries, so don't get upset if your summary isn't good. **

**Anyways, that's all for now… just PM me with the story you want put up and I'll get to that. :)**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


	3. Carlisle and the cupcakes

**I told you I would try and update this :) I succeeded. **

**I actually like this chapter, I think it was really funny. I liked the idea, I just changed it up a little bit. **

**Thanks to ****piowpiow for the idea…. Half of it. :)**

**For the rest of the ideas I got, I will try and use them… I'm still looking for ideas, because I think I'm gonna do another couple dare one? I don't know, haven't figured that out, haha.**

**Anyways, the bottom AN will have 2 stories… since no one PMed me their story. Ooh well, I'll do it when I feel like it.**

**Review please.**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

"_Truth or dare, Carlisle…" Emmett said with an evil smirk. Carlisle looked scared. After last time with him going to work in Esme's clothes, who wouldn't be scared of their kids?_

"_Dare," He said scared, but he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't choose dare._

"_I dare you to…"_

Bella POV

"I dare you to dress up as a Hula girl and you have go through the mall throwing cupcakes at people, while screaming at them." At that Carlisle looked like he would kill Emmett.

"No, no, no" was all he kept saying.

"A dare is a dare dad," Emmett said smiling like crazy.

"Fine, lets get this over with." He said after a few minutes.

The girls took Carlisle up to Alice's room. Alice happened to have a Hula girl outfit. I decided I'd rather not know why.

The outfit consisted of a bikini top, which had flowers on it. It also consisted of a skirt, which had flowers around the top. It looked cute, but not something that would look good on Carlisle.

We put the outfit on him and then put a flower in his hair. He looked ridiculous, but any Cullen could pull it off.

After she was done with that, Rose started on the make-up. We put some light eye shadow on him and some blush.

All in all, he looked like a hula girl. He looked hilarious, especially with his hair and everything.

"I look like a freak, here goes my reputation." Carlisle said looking at himself in the mirror. We walked him down the stairs to see the rest of the Cullen's.

"Whoa, you do look like a hula girl and a cute one too. Awww," Emmett said looking at his dad, and then laughing.

"You will be sorry for this son," Carlisle said looking evilly at Emmett. Emmett got scared and walked away.

"You do look cute," Esme said to Carlisle. He thanked her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ewww, my mom is having an affair with a girl and on top of it all, she's cheating on my dad," Emmett said as we all busted out laughing. This was going to be an interesting experience.

We got in the car to get to the mall. When we got to the mall, Alice took us to go buy some cupcakes. We got the cupcakes and Esme allowed me to eat one before we started the dare. After I was done with my cupcake, Emmett declared it dare time.

About then, he was jumping up and down. It scared me a lot.

"Ok dad, here you go. Now you have to take all these cupcakes and throw them at 12 random people. I have another box here; if you miss someone… you have to throw them again or at another person. You have to hit 12 people with them. While doing that, you have to yell random things at them."

Carlisle nodded and then got ready to start it. He first threw one at an older lady and it hit her exactly on the head.

"You idiot. What the hell?" She said looking at him.

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled at her.

"Wow, you need to lay off the drugs." She said walking away wiping the cupcake off herself. We were rolling on the floor laughing.

Carlisle picked the next victim. It was a younger girl, probably in her 30s. She was walking around with her boyfriend. He threw the cupcake and it hit the girl and some of it got onto the boyfriend.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" She screamed trying to fix her hair.

"You rock my socks." Carlisle screamed seriously. By that point, I was on the floor laughing.

"Freak," They said walking away.

"Well this is going oh so well," Carlisle said coming back for a second. He walked back over and picked his next victim.

He threw it at the back of this ladies head.

"When life gives me lemons, I take them and stuff them up my nose." Carlisle said obviously being sarcastic, but it was funny anyways.

"What the… Oh my gosh, Dr. Cullen?" The lady said.

"Umm, sorry Taylor." Carlisle said covering it up. Uh-oh is all I could think of.

"What the hell is going on with you?" She asked.

"That's one of the nurses," Edward whispered to me.

"Yea, I'm sorry about that. Uhh, I'll see you Monday," Carlisle said running away.

"I hate you guys," He said as we all busted out laughing.

"No you don't, you love us." Emmett said as Carlisle went to throw another one.

He picked a guy this time. He threw it at the guy and the guy turned around trying to figure out where it came from.

"Will you wash my socks?" Carlisle asked seriously.

"Whoa dude, no. Here's my number though," he said passing his number to Carlisle, winking and then leaving. Some people must not get scared very easily. He wiped the cupcake off his coat as he was walking out of the store.

Soon it was to the last one. He had said so many random things, like, 'will you let me eat a pea since my mom wont' and 'can you tell me where the bra section is'.

He was on the last one. He saw a lady and started towards her. He threw it at her, but she moved and it hit this older man.

"Can you tell me where the thong section is?" He asked, and then realized he asked the guy that since it didn't hit the lady.

"Yes, it's over there." He said pointing.

"What the hell, the birds must have pooped on me again." The older man said. I was rolling on the floor laughing at the fact that we were inside a mall. Carlisle tried not to laugh at that and the fact that he knew where the thong section was.

Carlisle came back over, glaring at us. He couldn't stay mad at us for long though, but he said we would get revenge.

We were in the car when Alice started.

"Hey dad, look." Alice said and as Carlisle looked, Alice threw a cupcake at him. We all busted out laughing, all of us except Carlisle at least. Esme was frowning, but trying not to laugh also.

"Ok, let's continue this game shall we?" Carlisle said as we all nodded.

"Rose… truth or dare?"

"What the hell dad, I did nothing to you and yet I get picked?" Rose said yelling while Carlisle just smirked.

"What will it be?" Emmett said impatient.

"Truth…" she said hearing an 'aww' from Carlisle and Emmett.

"Is it true that you once dressed up as a man just to see what it was like to kiss a girl?" Carlisle said smirking.

"Ugh, thanks Carlisle. Yes I did," Rose said looking annoyed.

"Why Rose?" Emmett asked, while the rest of us also wanted to know.

"It was about 20 years ago. You were out hunting and I was home alone. I had seen a bar around. So I went out and got guy clothes and dressed up as one. I went to the bar and flirted with girls. There was this 20 year old girl, who was hot if I may say so. Anyways, I flirted with her and we hit it off. I knew she was straight and she believed that I was a guy. We made out that night." Rose said looking ashamed.

"I can't believe you… you cheated on me!" Emmett said pissed off.

"Em, I didn't mean to, we didn't do anything else. I'm sorry," She said looking sad.

"It's ok, but I'd like to talk to you about it later." Emmett said as she nodded. He really was pissed off about it.

I felt bad for him, having to find that out after all this time.

"Ok, let's get back to the game…" Rose said after a few more minutes.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

**Ok I hope that was good? I liked it… haha. I thought it was funny, just imagining him as it.**

**Umm, I'm planning on updating the rest of my stories this week too, so look for that.**

**Other than that, here is 2 stories for you. **

**It's been a long time-- **This is a oneshot set 70 years after Edward left. This is more true to Romeo and Juliet, and not traditional to the "Bella is a vampire anyways" storyline.** A really good one shot… which has a ton of emotions. Awesome awesome work. ****http://www**** . fanfiction . net/s/4714817/1/Its_Been_A_Long_Time**

**A strange love-- **What happens when the cullens are out hunting but Jasper and Rosalie are left home? An event that leads to new feelings, the fall of a relationship, and a new one. Yes this will eventually be JasperxRosalie. Dont read if you dont like. No flames.** Another awesome story. ****http://www**** . fanfiction .net/s/4704010/1/A_strange_Love**

**Without the spaces… between the dots that is.**

**Ummm… that's about it, I'll try to update this soon.**

**Please R&R!!!**

**-Emmett-Cullen-lova**


End file.
